


Safe House

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War (Marvel), Clint isn't married, First Kiss, M/M, Memories, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Sam and Steve go to a safe house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

Steve, Bucky and Sam get into the van which Clint is driving. Wanda is sitting besides him. 

Steve asks, "where are we going ?"

Clint says, "A safe house. don't worry even Natasha doesn't know about this one. So what's the situation ?"

Sam said, "They are blaming everything on Barnes. Plus the registration."

Clint nodded, "Well we need to form a plan."

Steve said, "Stark is for the registration."

Clint just smiles and says, "Steve, Tony feels responsible for Sokovia, This is to alleviate his guilt as it is to protect people. By the way we have a surprise in the back."

After reaching the safe house, which is actually a bunker, Steve meets Scott Lang, who is a fan boy. They all go down the bunker. It is quite spacious.

Clint said, "Everything is stocked. There is a shower down the hall. We can lay low for sometime."

Bucky sits besides Clint.

Clint said to him, "You were chased by a guy in a Black Panther costume ?"

Bucky nodded, "You know who he is ?"

Clint shows them all a folder, "He is the king of Wakanda. After everything that happened last year there, he is getting involved."

Steve said, "But why is he pursuing Bucky ?"

Clint looks at all of them and says, "Barnes Hydra brainwashed you to kill his father. Most likely for the vibranium."

Bucky says, "Yes, I remember some what."

Steve just shakes his head. Sometime later everyone is eating when Clint goes to Bucky.

Clint says, "None of this is your fault ?"

Bucky just laughs bitterly, "You all are in danger because of me."

Clint just shook his head, "Hydra made you do everything. we wont give up without a fight."

Bucky looks at Clint and says, "I still remember our kiss. Could never forget it."

Clint smirks and said, "Well I was young and you were hot. Plus when all this is over you and I are going on a date."

Bucky smiles and nods.


End file.
